Te   necesito
by Dreamer-Black
Summary: Hace un año que Astoria abandonó a Draco y al pequeño Scropius, ahora ha vuelto para recuperlos. ¿ Que pasaría si Astoria tratara de arrebatarle al pequeño? Draco tendrá que olvidar el pasado y pedirle ayuda a quien antes era su enemiga...


Hola a tods! Bueno he decidido probar suerte con esta historia, a ver que tal me va! Tened piedad! :D

Este fic será ante todo un Dramione, aunque tambien habrá otras parejas.

Este capitulo es cortito, para romper el hielo y ver si os gusta! No os olvideis de decirme lo que pensais, sea bueno o malo en un review! :D

Un beso.

Carol.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó, como de costumbre, a las 8:00 en punto de la mañana, y una joven de pelo castaño se apresuró a apagarlo, antes de despertar a la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado. <em>Ni una manada de elefantes podría despertarlo<em> pensó divertida Hermione .

Se apresuró a meterse al cuarto de baño y darse una ducha relajante . Hoy tendría un día duro en el trabajo .

Cuando se graduó en Hogwarts , obtuvo unas notas tan sumamente brillantes , que podría haber estudiado lo que quisiera . Al principio su intención era dedicarse a la Regulación y Control de las criaturas mágicas y , por qué no , seguir adelante con el P.E.D.D.O ; pero luego pensó que eso también podía hacerlo '' extraoficialmente'' , y se decantó por la Cooperación Mágica internacional, concretamente , quería especializarse en la Ley Mágica. Y así fue. Ahora ocupaba un alto cargo en el ministerio .

Hermione salió de la ducha, se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y comenzó a desenredarse el pelo frente al espejo. Sin querer, dejó caer el cepillo, se agachó a recogerlo y cuando volvió a lenvantarse, tenía a un pelirrojo adormilado detrás de ella.

-¡ Me has dado un susto de muerte ! – exclamó la castaña.

- Lo siento – contestó Ron con una sonrisa de lado , sujetandola por la cintura – ¿ Por qué no me has despertado? - .

- Se te veía muy a gusto durmiendo, no quise molestarte –

- Podríamos habernos duchado juntos – dijo el pelirrojo , volteándola para quedar frente a frente, y dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

- Claro – rió Hermione – y probablemente _aun _seguiríamos en la ducha-

- ¿ Y cual es el problema ?- replicó él, jugando con el borde por el que estaba sujeta la toalla de ella.

- El problema, es que hoy necesito estar pronto en el trabajo –

El pelirrojo parecía no escucharla, ya que empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello y en los hombros y su mano comenzó a deslizarse por sus muslos.

_ Hermione , controlate , mente fría, no tienes tiempo ._

-Ron…-

-¿Mmm? –

- Por favor – suplicó la castaña , no muy convencida, y trantando de no dejarse llevar por las caricias.

- Está bien, te dejaré marchar – concedió Ron – Pero solo por esta vez – añadió.

- Además , tu también deberías prepararte , ¿ no tenías una reunión a primera hora? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¡ Demonios ¡ , es verdad –

Ron trabajaba en el departamento de Seguridad mágica , de hecho, era auror, al igual que Harry . Muchos pensarían que después de finalizar la guerra , y de que Harry derrotará por fin a Voldemort, los aurores no servían de mucho , pero no era así. Los aurores se encargaban de mantener la paz y la estabilidad en el mundo mágico , iban de aquí para allá , en diversas misiones con este fin. Además , a pesar de la caída del Señor tenebroso , de vez en cuando aun aparecía algún seguidor desquiciado.

La guerra había cambiado muchas cosas, y a mucha gente . Por suerte, la familia Weasley y los más allegados habían conseguidos terminar sanos y salvos , pero aun así, el mundo mágico sufrió grandes perdidas.

Harry y Ginny se casaron nada más finalizar la guerra, bueno, y cuando la pelirroja hubo alcanzado la edad necesaria para hacerlo. Todos pensaron que Molly se opondría, alegando que eran muy jóvenes para casarse , pero no lo hizo, sabía que su hija no podría encontrar mejor hombre que Harry . Tras la boda se fueron a vivir a Godric's Hollow donde podrían estar en paz y tranquilos.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione , también comenzaron a salir tras la batalla , aunque su relación no iba tan rápido como la de Harry y Ginny . No vivían juntos pero solían dormir uno en casa del otro.

-no te olvides de lo de esta noche – dijo Ron mientras terminaban de desayunar .

-¿ Esta noche? – preguntó Hermione confundida .

- ¡ Hermione! – exclamó Ron - ¿ Sabes qué día es hoy? - .

Y de repente cayó en la cuenta . Era 19 de septiembre . Hoy cumplía 25 años.

-Me había olvidado por completo - .

- ¿ Qué clase de persona olvida su cumpleaños? Pero, vendrás a la cena que te ha organizado mi madre ¿ verdad? –

- Por supuesto ¿ Crees que faltaría a mi propio cumpleaños?- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Podría decirse que la familia Malfoy había tenido ''suerte'' al finalizar la guerra .

Lucius Malfoy era el que más había sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos, fue condenado a 13 años de cárcel , de los cuales ya había cumplido ocho.

Narcissa , en cambio solo fue condenada a dos años , mientras que Draco fue absuelto.

Pese a todo, y aunque su apellido ya no significaba lo mismo que antes, los Malfoy conservaban su fortuna y su mansión y , seguramente fue por eso por lo que los Greengrass acordaron el matrimonio de su hija Astoria con Draco.

Se trataba de un matrimonio idílico, al menos al principio , todo marchaba sobre ruedas . Tenían planes de futuro, Draco fundó su propia empresa con la que generaba grandes cantidades de dinero , eran felices juntos .

Esa felicidad aumentó cuando Astoria se quedó embarazada , y todo cambió cuando dio a luz al pequeño Scorpius. No quería ver al bebé , se quejaba por todo, decía que necesitaba libertad, que se ahogaba .

Hasta que un día Draco no volvió a verla, se había ido , dejando a Draco y a Scorpius, de tan dolo unos meses de edad solos.

Al principio, a Draco le costó acostumbrarse, pero con el tiempo le cogió el truco a eso de ser padre, aunque a veces, deseaba tener una madre para Scorpius, deseaba que Astoria no se hubiera ido.

No sabía que pronto se arrepentiría de su deseo.


End file.
